Team Dimension meets Digimon
by Faemiriya
Summary: Team Dimension finds a portal they end up in the land of Digimon. What happens when they get there and what will they discover?
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me Faemiriya here with a new story. I decided on a story where team Dimension meets digimon so this will be interesting. Anyway I hope you like it.

* * *

"Hey lets go see what's this way!" Dieno said energetically.

"Oh Shadow you know we have to discuss this as a team." Charmander said wisely.

"Oh Faemiriya look there's something over there!" said Minum pointing out to the right. A portal had opened and caused team Dimension to get curious.

"Let's go see what that is." said Turtwig trying to get the team to go.

"I don't know if that's safe Faejade you do know we have to be careful right?" asked Faemiriya.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Faejade said.

"Uh ok so who all wants to go through the portal?" Faemiriya asked. Everyone except Faemiriya rose their um…. Faejade rose her Turtwig paw or turtle thing. Minum who's actually Ry rose his paw. Shadow rose his Dieno like paw thing I don't know.

"Ok looks like we are going to the portal!" Shadow said happily.

The team walked over to the portal. "Any last minute 'want to go backs while we still cans' in order?" Faemiriya asked hoping for a yes but received a no. The next thing that happened was Shadow got way too excited and pushed everyone into the portal.

* * *

"Oh what happened? My head hurts. Where are we what is this?" Faemiriya asked looking at what was in her paw.

"I have no idea sis but look at this double rainbow. WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" Faejade wined as the double rainbow intensified. Faejade looked away and looked at what was around her neck.

"Hm I heard a voice this way Ry I think its Faemiriya and Faejade." Shadow said.

"I hope so because of your smart thinking I landed on my head!" Ry said.

"I landed safely." Shadow said.

"Yeah on top of me!" Ry said angrily.

"You shouldn't be fighting you know." Faemiriya said.

"Fine. Uh Faemiriya do you know where we are and what these are?" asked Ry pointing to the things in Ry's hand and on Shadows neck.

"I think I know but I'm not yet sure that I'm right." Faemiriya said.

The team decided to walk awhile to see if Faemiriya would find something to help her. Then a Agumon appeared almost out of nowhere and scared the team.

"Hm what pokemon is that?" Ry asked Faemiriya.

"That's no pokemon Ry that's a digimon and these things are digivices which makes no sense because we are pokemon. Well me and Faejade are humans who turned into pokemon but you get the idea." Faemiriya said.

"I don't." Shadow said.

"I am not going over it." Faemiriya said and the Agumon looked at them curiously.

"Hey what type of digimon are you supposed to be?" asked the Agumon.

"Oh where not digimon we are pokemon." Said Faemiriya.

"Oh um what are you doing here?" asked the Agumon.

"To tell you the truth we have no idea we went through a portal and got here. So needless to say we have no idea how to get back now." Faemiriya explained.

"Oh well then you all can stay with me if you want because I have room in my house and I got a radio so maybe just maybe we can though a party." Agumon said.

"OK I don't see why not." The team was heading toward Agumon's house when a Renamon and Pikachu came out of nowhere literally.

"What do you want?" asked Agumon.

"We are here to fight." Said Renamon.

"Fine if it's a fight you want it's a fight you get." Agumon said before releasing a pepper breath on the fox like creature.

Renamon dodged and released a diamond storm. Agumon dodged and tackled Renamon to the ground then released the pepper breath. Renamon was injured badly. "Let's get out of here Agumon's way too strong. We will be back." They then disappeared.

"Wow that was so cool Agumon!" Faemiriya said.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Faejade said.

"It was nothing really Renamon and Ben Just attack almost anyone now and days. You all are my friends so I decided to protect you all that's all." Agumon said.

"Who's your friends?" asked Lopmon.

"Oh this is Faemiriya, Faejade, Shadow, and Ry." Agumon said.

"It's nice to meet you all I'm Lopmon." Lopmon said.

"Nice to meet you. You're cute." Shadow said.

"Well it's getting dark so we should get to my house." Agumon said showing the team the way.

When they got to Agumon's house they saw it was shaped like Agumon and it was big like a castle. "Uh Agumon is all the houses like this?" asked Faemiriya.

"Yes." Agumon replied.

"Wow that is so cool." Shadow said.

"Shadow we are not getting a house because we have to get back to our own world. So where do we stay?" asked Faemiriya.

"Here you can sleep here." Agumon said leading them to the guest room.

"Ok thank you." Faejade said tiredly.

"Oh no problem. I'll be seeing ya'll in the morning night." Agumon said before leaving.

'Wow the digital world what mysteries await us while we are here and what will we discover? What really bugs me is that Pikachu. His name is Ben I think I know someone named Ben back when I was a Human. But if that is him how did he get here and why is he here. I should get some sleep.' Faemiriya thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Not to to long but it's just all I came up with. Anyway review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone It's me Faemiriya and I finally got a new chapter out. I'm not to sure if this will get finished soon or later because I kinda lost interest in this story sorry but I'll update it every now then for people who like it. Anyway moveing onto the My Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Dimension I think it needs one more chapter not sure so thats what delayed that. Ok so now that thats settaled I do not own Pokemon or Digimon there I know I missed it last time so there it is so hope you like this short chapter.

* * *

"Morning" Agumon said as the gang started to wake up.

"Uh Morning Agumon. At least Agumon's not Loudred. LOL!" giggled Shadow at the last part.

The team giggled. "Hey where's Lopmon?" asked Ry curiously.

"Oh Lopmon went to get um…. I forgot!" Agumon said cheerfully as everyone fell anime styled.

"What do you mean you forgot?" Ry said obviously upset.

"Well you know. I forgot!" Agumon said happily as everyone sweat dropped anime styled.

"Ok so now what?" asked Faemiriya.

"Hm I think we should go get breakfast!" Agumon said while Shadow said 'YAY' loudly in the background.

The team headed down stairs to breakfast. When they got down there saw breakfast utopia. There we all kinds of food that I'm not going to name.

"WOW did you make all this?" asked the team at the same time.

"Yep I did it in 2 minutes. I'm losing my touch!" Agumon giggled at the last sentence he usually had breakfast down in a minute but who's counting? No one except Agumon of course.

"Well it looks good. Now…. DIG IN!" Shadow yelled excitedly as everyone went to eat the nicely made food and it was delicious.

"WOW that was good thank you. Wait we forgot Lopmon!" Faemiriya said.

"Oh don't worry she already ate. I know lets go out to my garden and play Lopmon should be there by now." Agumon said as he was dragging the gang out of the house.

"Oh wow you weren't kidding when you said pokemon were living in your house wow!" Said a white cat with purple on the tips of its ears and tail. A ring was also on its tail.

"Oh wow are you a….. OH MY GOSH YOU ARE A GOTOMON!" said Faejade all happy and jumpy. Gotomon looked at the Turtwig all happy and stuff.

"Um is your friend ok?" asked the Gotomon.

"Give her a few minutes and she'll be fine." Replied Faemiriya.

"Hello I'm Veemon." Said a blue dino with a V on its head.

"Wow you look cool." Said Ry.

Everyone was getting to know each other until Renamon and Ben showed up again and that can only mean one thing. There's going to be a epic battle maybe.

"Oh no you are not here to fight again are you?" asked Agumon gearing up for a fight until Lopmon stepped up and winked at Agumon saying it was her time to shine.

"Oh the little bunny's going to play. Let's see you try to win." Renamon said as she prepared to fight.

"Oh yeah well I can do one thing you can't!" Lopmon said mockingly. "And that would be that I can now digivolve to my celestial form." Lopmon said before a card appeared in front of Shadow he looked at the card and then his digivice he then noticed a area for him to slid the card in and he did. Lopmon started to glow and then she warpdigivolved to Cherubimon.

"Uh…. Oh." Was all Renamon could say before Cherubimon flicked her as if she was a fly. "Uh we got to retreat the chance of me beating Cherubimon is in the negatives lets go." Renamon was very upset and didn't want to get hit by Cherubimon and possible get even more injured so they disappeared.

"Thank you Shadow." Cherubimon said.

"That…. Was…. AWSOME!" Shadow yelled and Cherubimon was happy.

"Hey Shadow." Cherubimon said as she turned back into Lopmon.

"Yes Lopmon." Shadow asked curiously.

"I think that you're my tamer." Lopmon said looking up at Shadow and smiled.

"You know what I think your right!" Shadow said and smiled right back at Lopmon.

"Hey Agumon do you think that maybe I'm your tamer?" asked Faemiriya curiously.

Agumon thought for a minute. "You know what I think you are my tamer because I had the feeling when I first meet you!" Agumon said cheerfully.

"Veemon I'm I your tamer?" asked Ry.

"Uh I don't know." Replied Veemon.

"Gotomon am I your tamer?" asked Faejade excitedly.

"Why yes you are my tamer because if you look on your digivice it shows you what digimon you have." Gotomon replied.

"Cool!" said Faejade.

"Well it's getting late we should go to bed." Said Agumon.

The team yawned and went to Agumon's house and went to bed.

* * *

"Hehehe good work finding out that Lopmon can warp digivolve Renamon and Ben."

"It was nothing Lucemon we know you need more digimon to help you take over the world and the minds of all digimon." Ben replied.

"Now bring me Shadow and Lopmon I have something I need to discuss with them." Lucemon said.

"Yes Lucemon anything else before we go?" asked Renamon.

"Oh yes and bring me back some candy while your out will your I ran out while you were gone earlier." Lucemon said.

"Yes Lucemon." Renamon and Ben said at once and turned and left.

* * *

Like I said it was short and the battle scene agian sucked so anyway review.


End file.
